Wedding Bells are Ringing
by Rachel Oliver
Summary: Beck and Jade are getting married today. The story is told through both Beck and Jade's POV as they go through the day with lots of flashbacks to their lives before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Beck**

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, maybe the only time she's ever this peaceful. She's still, her hair a mess, but she looks as beautiful as ever and by the end of the day she will be mine. I turn over to face the ceiling. Today I marry the girl of my dreams. I have been waiting for this day since High School when we first met. I climb out of bed and begin getting ready to leave for the hotel where we're getting married. Just before I leave I grab a small blue box and place it on the pillow beside her where I was. I kiss her gently, hoping she doesn't wake. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Thankfully she's fast asleep.

**Jade**

I only wake when I hear his alarm clock go off. Nine o'clock. I shut off the clock and flip over. Of course he's gone, he believes in that stupid tradition of not seeing the bride. But I let him have it considering most every other wedding battle went to me. I flip over to look at his pillow and see a little blue box resting upon it. A Tiffany's box. What the hell was he thinking? I open it and out falls a little note.

The Soon to be Mrs. Jadelyn August Oliver,

The black color of the necklace represents power, fearlessness and confidence, some of my favorite qualities about you. Jade stones discharge negative energy and foster the wise use of power. It also gives protection. I will always protect you from the bad and be there to help you through it all.

I love you for everything you are. Never forget who you are and always stay like the Jade I fell in love with.

Love Always,

Beck

Under the note is a beautiful black jade heart necklace. Jade, just like my name. Now normally, I am not into this whole sappy jewelry garbage, but he is, and today everything seems a little bit sweeter.

**Beck**

When I arrive at the hotel, Andre is already there waiting at his car.

"Hey man! You ready? It's the big day! Beck's last day as a single man!" He gives me a bro hug, the biggest smiles on our faces.

"Yeah. Joining you in the land of married guys". Andre's face lit up.

"Yeah it's all good. Marrying Tori was one of the best decisions I've ever made, no matter how much I miss single life. I love her."

Andre's been my best friend for years. Not as long as Cat and Jade, but long enough. We only met at Hollywood Arts but we had lots of good times there. We just get each other. He's been like a brother to me. I was so glad that we got to do part of college together. That's why I picked him to be my best man today. Anyway, I've never seen him happier than when he's with Tori. It took him forever to realize it but when he finally did it all worked out. Jade and I attended their wedding over the summer. Jade seemed to like Tori quite a bit more when they got married and I proposed. She was always jealous, but there was nothing for her to be jealous of. Jade was always my girl.

"Hey, did you pick up the flowers?"

"Got 'em right here". Andre opened the passenger seat and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of white calla lilies, Jade's favorite. One more surprise.

"Come on man let's get you all spiffed up for Jade".

**Jade **

At ten, Cat came to the house. I love Cat, but she's a little too happy this early in the morning for me.

Cat has been my, well we'll call her my best friend, since kindergarten. She's the only person that's stuck with me that long. Everyone else gave up when my dad left and I became the Jade everyone knows. No one wanted to deal with me, except Cat. Maybe it's because we're polar opposites. Maybe it's just because she's not all there, but she's stayed with me. I don't even know how we became friends. She was bothering me in the sandbox so I pulled her hair and called her stupid. She told me some ridiculous story about her brother, which annoyed me. So I walked away and she just continued to follow me everywhere. She just started becoming a part of my everyday life and I stopped realizing she was there all the time. I guess after a while I liked having her around. She's annoying sometimes but she's the one person that knows everything (well, besides Beck now) and when things from my past come up she's the one I know I can go to. Anyway Cat's my maid of honor. She's actually the only member of the bridal party. Beck and I decided that we didn't want a huge wedding party so I have Cat as my maid of honor and Andre is Beck's best man.

"Oh my goodness Jade I can't believe it's today!" the magenta-haired girl squeals as she comes through the door. "I'm so excited for you guys I've been waiting for this forever!" She comes in and gives me a hug, something I don't usually like, but I'll take it today. She's in her pajamas just like me and her hair is in a ponytail as usual.

"So, I have everything ready in my car, the flowers our dresses and shoes, the favors, everything. We can leave anytime to go to the hotel." I wonder if I should change out of my pajamas to go to the hotel but figure I will just be putting my dress on once we got there anyway. Cat and I make a pot of coffee and sit in my living room sipping it and watching wedding shows on television, trying not to get too excited.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you!" She runs to her bag and takes out a box.

"Cat what is this? You already sent us a wedding present."

"I know but this is something special just for you."

Inside the box is a scrapbook. It says Cat and Jade on the front in Cat's perfect script. I begin flipping through the pages. Each page is covered in anything you can imagine from our childhood; theater tickets, handwritten memories, and lots of pictures.

"Cat, I don't…this is amazing." I actually think I'm going to cry. I start to wipe away a tear when I see Cat is starting to cry a little too.

"It's just, you've been the only consistent friend I've had my whole life and I can't believe you're getting married and I'm so glad that you are and it's Beck because I love him and" I interrupt her there.

"Thank you, Cat. This is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. I'm glad you're here to be my maid of honor." I don't think I've ever had a more sappy and sentimental day in my whole life. I usually can't stand crap like this but today I think I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck**

The wedding isn't until later in the afternoon but I got here early with Andre so I could check on how everything was coming together. I decided to let Jade sleep in instead because I could only imagine her screaming at the workers every time something was the slightest bit out of place. I could see that being bad. And besides, I wanted her to sleep in and relax this morning and not see her until she was walking down the aisle.

The hotel is on a hill overlooking the Pacific Ocean near Venice Beach, a particular favorite place of mine and Jade's. We'll be getting married on the actual beach at three o'clock and then having out party on the tent deck that leads to the beach. I proposed to her on this beach after spending the day together.

We had spent the whole day together doing whatever she wanted. I woke her up in the morning (we were living together) and made her favorite breakfast in the kitchen with her. We saw a movie about a little girl who goes missing and is found murdered (not my choice of movie, but since it was Jade's day I went with it), we went in the hot tub in my apartment complex and had lunch at her favorite restaurant. The only plans she couldn't make were dinner. While we were doing what we wanted that day I had Andre and Tori help me out. They took a table and place settings, candles and all, and put them on a private part of the beach (I knew the guy who owned it). They put out the food when I texted them we were almost there. Jade was so surprised. She loved being intimate, having moments and dates that were just us and no one else. After dinner we laid out a towel on the beach and cuddled. We were looking at the stars when I heard her say, "I wish this could be everyday". I smiled and knew this was the moment.

"Well, what if it could be?" She smiled and laughed.

"Jade, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you in Sikowitz's class freshman year. You're different. You're edgy and smart and aren't afraid to stand up for yourself. I don't ever want to spend another day with you. That time we spent apart was torturous. Jade I want you in my arms every day." She turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Jade, will you marry me?" I opened the ring box and slid the ring on her finger. A small diamond, princess cut with the word "forever" engraved on the inside. I didn't get down on one knee because I knew she would find that lame and embarrassing. I just said it, looking straight into her eyes. She began to smile and cry.

"I don't know, what do you think my answer should be?" Only Jade would toy with me when I was trying to propose.

"I think you should say yes."

"Well then, yes. Yes I will marry you Beck Oliver." She leaned in to kiss me and in that moment never looked more beautiful.

** Jade**

Cat and I are sitting on my living room couch drinking coffee and looking through my scrapbook. It's amazing to see how much time has gone by. The beginning is all she and I as kids: us on the playground, the bus stop, and birthday parties. There's one in particular of me sitting on the floor with Cat trying to rip the heads off one of her Barbie's. She doesn't look too happy about it. As we get towards the high school pages the faces of the other people in the pictures are mostly of our group of friends. There's one under freshman year that I particularly love. It's from one of the first time of the first times I ever met Beck.

It was a rehearsal for our first show for Sikowitz's class. It was Death of a Salesman. I had a small part but Beck was playing Biff, a lead. The kid taking headshots had left the camera on set and walked away. I was sitting in a chair on set playing with my scissors when I saw a flash go off. I was already having a bad day and I didn't need some kid to make it worse. When I looked up and saw it was Beck Oliver I wasn't so angry. He was good looking and seemed to like me.

"What the hell?" I said to him. He smiled at me and looked into the camera screen.

"You look pretty. It really captured you," he said.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know what 'me' is?"

"Strong defiant, angry, beautiful."

"You make me sick."

"Smile!" He kept snapping the camera as I began to laugh a little and pose on occasion. Cat came running over.

"Oh photo shoot! I love photo shoots!" she squealed as she ran into the shot giving me a hug.

"Ugh Cat get off" I yelled as Beck kept snapping the camera, laughing his head off.

"No I like this. This is the real Jade." As he kept snapping pictures more of the class started jumping in. I gave up fighting it and started goofing off with the cast. Beck finally put the camera on timer and hopped in. There is one with his arms around me as I almost fall off the chair. We are looking into each other's eyes and we are both genuinely smiling. The next day I ran up to Beck, smacked him with my books and asked him what the hell he was doing. He handed me a stack of all of the pictures. I looked through them, saw him smiling at me and kissed him.


End file.
